


Steady Hands

by TheCopyMistress



Series: KakaSaku One Stop Oneshot Shop [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blatant misuse of paper bombs, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kakashi is OOC, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopyMistress/pseuds/TheCopyMistress
Summary: Sakura keeps distracting Kakashi from his extremely important mission.Mainly just for kicks. Prompt: "It's really not that complicated." Rated T for language and innuendo.





	Steady Hands

“It’s really not that complicated.”

“Hush, you’re breaking my concentration.”

A foot tapped impatiently behind him as he aligned the two pieces slowly. One wrong move and it’d be over for both of them. Only his ninja reflexes kept his hands steady as he precariously placed them on the edge of the platform.

“Kakashi, I-”

“Not now, Sakura.” The woman mentioned huffed softly, pushing herself off the doorframe to peek down the hallway behind them. She looked down the curving path to her right and at the closed door on her left. She tiptoed towards the door and placed her ear near the keyhole. Soft snores emanated from within, just as they were half an hour ago when they had first infiltrated the building. She crept back to the room where Kakashi still worked meticulously. In fact, there was a bead of sweat on his brow. She stepped gently towards him, allowing her feet to shuffle just slightly as not to startle him.

“Are you at least almost done? I could’ve helped you, you know.” Kakashi snorted softly in response.

“I know your chakra control is unparalleled, but this requires someone a little less… Well, a little less clumsy.”

“Hey!” Sakura raised her voice at the same time Kakashi shushed her harshly. “I’m not _that_ much of a clutz.”

“I’ve seen you trip over literally nothing.”

“....Point taken, carry on. But _hurry up_ , we don’t know when he’s going to wake up. It was a miracle he had fallen asleep before we had gotten here, and we’re dead if we get caught.”

“Mah, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi mused. “You have so little faith in me. I’m wounded, frankly.” He raised his hands into the air as he got up from his crouch and backed away slowly from his handiwork. Sakura gave a low whistle as she admired it. He really had outdone himself this time. They backed towards the door, closing it softly behind them before turning to each other and grinning. Well, Sakura was pretty sure Kakashi was grinning behind that infernal mask.

He strolled over to the other door down the left side of the hallway and listened for a moment before rapping his knuckles three times against it and bolting in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura standing there dazed for a moment.

“Oh, shit!” She hurried after him. Once they had exited the building, they scaled the outside, only to come to a halt under the large bay windows of the very room they had just been inside. There, they waited for their unsuspecting victim. A minute later, he appeared.

They watched as the blond man stifled a yawn behind his hand, eyes half closed in fatigue as he walked forward, not noticing the elaborate setup in front of him. His foot caught the small puddle of oil and his previously sleepy facade vanished with a yelp as he went down, kicking the ball that was placed just next of the puddle with his other foot. The ball rolled forward to the massive card tower built on _and around_ the man’s entire office, sending the cards scattering through the air. The man caught one of these cards midair and examined it with annoyance, only for his eyes to go wide as he flipped it over and it started hissing with the telltale signs of a paper bomb. He scrambled to get up, but all 250 of the cards, similarly rigged, though they didn’t do much more than spark and pop, went off one after the other.

“KAKASHIIIII!!!!!” The poor man’s protests were drowned out as he was trapped in the small haze of explosions. When it finally ended, Kakashi and Sakura were rolling on the rooftops, clutching their stomachs as a window flew open and a smoke-blackened Hokage glared out at them. “SAKURA-CHAN!? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!”

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a hard time getting a hold of herself, still recovering from her unbearable fit of laughter. Kakashi sat beside her, his eyes in their signature crinkle as he peered up at his former student.

“Ah, Naruto, you’re finally awake.” He chuckled at the finger pointed accusingly at him. “How’s the new office?”

“Don’t play dumb, Kakashi-sensei!!”

“Mah, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Sakura and I were having a stroll along the village rooftops when all of a sudden, there was a commotion in the Hokage’s office. We only came to ensure the safety of the village’s most important shinobi. But you seem alright, although you could really use a shower. You have an example to set, remember?”

Finally finished laughing, Sakura rolled off her back to stand, brushing the dust from her shorts and apron. “I’m sorry, Naruto. That was way too hilarious of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, Kakashi said if I helped him, he’d pay for dinner tonight.” At that statement, Kakashi’s head whipped to look at her.

“I said no such thing.”

“Mmm, I recall it specifically.”

“When did I say that?”

“This afternoon, after the second round, when my mouth was around your-”

“OKAY, THANKS, DON’T NEED TO KNOW THAT, BYE AND HAVE FUN!” Naruto cut her off and slammed the window shut. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed accusingly while Sakura shrugged.

“I was gonna say chopsticks. After all, I _did_ pay for Yakiniku Q this time around.” She held out a hand to help Kakashi up, and together they roof hopped towards their shared apartment.

“Hmm, if you say so. And I’ll point out that you took my last piece.”

“You offered!”

“I was trying to be a good boyfriend!”

“Mhmm, and you’re succeeding. Don’t bring me into another one of your little pranks again though, Naruto’s gonna take it out on me.” She warned him as she rose on her toes to peck his masked cheek.

“He started it. That should teach him to steal my Icha Icha.” He grumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she unsealed their window and lowered herself inside. Kakashi followed, smiling to himself as they continued their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do this thing where I force myself to pump out something at least every week or two. Call it a New Years resolution if you wish, but it's just a way to get my brain to start producing again. Some of these may be good, some of them not so much. (Honestly, I was really struggling for an ending here.) Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Happy New Years!


End file.
